Thor: A Different Story
by AvengersFanatic6643
Summary: Thor, Asta (My OC) and Loki all grew up together in the palace of Asgard. When Thor's coronation draws near Asta discovers new feelings for the thunder god. See as they go through Love, Betrayal and the Drama! Rated T because I'm Paranoid
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Thor, Loki and Asta raced down the halls of the Asgardian palace to the garden that they all loved. With Asta in the lead using her enhanced abilities to win.

"Ha! I won!" Asta gloated

"That's not fair Asta, I know you cheated." Thor pouted

"I agree with Thor on this one Asta. It was quite clear you cheated." Asta frowned at those words.

"You boys never said I could not use my powers." She smirked at the dumbfounded looks on their faces and decided to sit down by the pond. As the two brothers joined her she was practically bouncing with energy.

"I will never understand how you are so filled with energy Asta." Thor said while shaking his head. "It is like you never run out." Loki chuckled and Asta giggled.

"Thor, it is because I am always around you two boys. I'll always need my energy with you two."

"Oh, how you wound me Asta!" Loki cried dramatically before they all burst into peals of laughter. The trio laughed until they cried and until their stomachs were hurting until Thor got a glint in his eyes.

"Thor, what are you doing?" Asta said as she started to run away from Thor. He chased her while Loki also joined the chase and they pinned her and tickled her until she was begging for them to stop.

"Stop! STOP!" She managed to shout through her fits of laughter.

"Not until you say Loki and I are the best people of the whole nine realms." Thor called out

"Never." As she looked defiant and finally managed to wriggle out from under their grasp and ran away laughing. Thor and Loki shared a look and chased after her laughing like maniacs.

They caught her again and tickled her even more if that was even possible.

"Okay! Fine! Thor and Loki are the best people in the whole nine realms!" She had managed to say, "Now STOP!" The two brothers reluctantly stopped and sat down next to her.

"Hey Thor, Loki."

"Yes Asta." They said in unison

"Promise that we will always be friends forever."

"We promise Asta. Forever." She made them pinky swear and they went back to their regular games and laughed away in the palace halls of Asgard.

* * *

 **My OC has special abilities like advanced hearing, speed, strength, healing ect.**

 **REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Asta**

It was going to be Thor's coronation soon and I couldn't have been more happier for him. I knew he was going to be a great leader really but it seemed that sometimes he was still the foolish child I had grown up with. Currently I was with Thor and the Warriors Three celebrating a new victory over a battle,( Loki wasn't there because Loki and I had a fight and we weren't friends anymore). Well the boys were, Sif and I were watching them as they got drunk and drank drink after drink after drink. We both knew they would regret doing that later on.

"So Asta."

"Yes Sif?"  
"Recently I have seen you looking at Thor a certain way." She looked at me and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and smirked when my face bloomed a bright crimson.

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about Sif. I have not looked at him a certain way,"

She scoffed as if she was talking to a child.

"Oh please Asta, I have seen the way you look at Thor. He looks at you the same way." That last statement had made me blush even harder if that was possible.

"Oh Sif, what are you talking about Thor and I are just friends."

"Ohohoh, do friends blush when they see each other and look like love sick children when they talk to each other?" I couldn't think of what to say and Sif smirked at me.

"Sif I think you might have drank too much. Whatever are you saying?"

"Ah Asta, denial at its greatest." Sif chuckled "When Thor starts courting you I'm sure you will be happy." With that last comment she left me with my face bright crimson. I was getting tired I should retire to my chambers. I was exiting the banquet hall when I stumbled right into Thor.

"Oh! Thor I'm so sorry, I was not thinking I was foolish." Thor chuckled

"Asta you worry too much, I am fine. Where are you going?"

"I am getting dreadfully tired, I was returning to my chambers." Thor looked appalled

"But why? The night is still young dear friend, I will not allow you to retire so late without you at least having one drink." Thor grabbed me by my waist and dragged me back inside and dropped me onto a chair right next to him and the warriors three.

"Oh, Thor you have managed to get Asta to celebrate with us!" Shouted Volstagg

"Thor, I really must be heading ba-"

"Nonsense! You must celebrate Asta while we are still young! One more drink over here!" He called to one of the servants.

"Alright fine, but only one drink that is it Thor." With a sigh I resigned. The five of us laughed and drank and my one drink led to another and then to another and then another.

"Oh brothers I think Asta needs to retire she has drinken many" They all laughed.

"Our dear Asta can hold her drink but it seems she has had one too many." Fandral jested which caused the laughter of the entire table.

"Now, now Fandral I think I can down another. *hic* You are just jealous that you cannot beat me." I was clearly drunk but I did not care. I was being stupid and loved every moment of it.

"Fandral I think she got you there." Hogun laughed

"As much as it is amusing to see Fandral being stomped on by Asta I really think she should go and rest." Thor said with a stern look in his eyes and told me to come along.

"Well gentlemen I must go away, do not miss me too much while I'm gone." I winked in Fandral's direction and followed after Thor. He was walking fast and I couldn't catch up with him so I huffed and called loudly to him. "Thor! You are simply walking too fast!" I heard him sigh and stopped to look at me while I catched up too him. As soon as I was close enough I ran and jumped onto his back and lock my arms around his neck. He stumbled at first not suspecting he weight of me on his back and then he reached to grab my legs to support me.

"May I ask why you have decided to jump on my back?"

"Well, you are simply walking too fast and this was my solution." He shook his head and chuckled at me and continued walking to my quarters. I listened to his breath and felt the steady rhythm of his footsteps and quickly fell asleep. I was woken up when Thor had reached my door and slowly he opened my door and I stumbled off of his back seeing as he was taller than me and I was quite intoxicated and started ridding myself of my armour and unaware that Thor was still inside my room I changed into my sleeping gown. When I was walking towards the bed I saw Thor with an amused expression sitting down on the edge of the bed. Horror slowly flooded my face as I realized what I did.

"Please say that you did not just see me dressing." He laughed and grinned like a fool

"Would it have made you feel better if I did?" I groaned and fell face-first onto my bed. "Do not worry Asta I looked away." That still did not make me feel better.

"Thor I am quite tired and I need my rest, leave." I said pointing to the door. He grinned and just layed down at the foot of my bed.

"Thor. I said leave or else I will tell everyone that you fell asleep in my chambers."

"Fine Asta. Goodnight." After he gave me a hug he finally left my room. I layed down on my bed with my blanket wrapped around me and I thought about what Sif had said earlier. It was true that I had feelings for that big oaf but did he have feelings for me too? I was being silly he only thinks of me as a friend. I sighed and closed my eyes and fell into deep peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey this is a quick little message, I've created a new account called "hey how you doing" where I'll be moving this story to my new account. I'll be changing the stories up a little and hopefully you'll like the new version better


End file.
